The present invention relates to server systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an LCD panel for a server system for providing configuration information and obtaining cPCI server status information.
Console communications are used in server systems to send and receive status, control and configuration information. Console communications are typically transmitted and received via a single LAN interface (i.e., a LAN that combines console and payload communications), or via a cable to an RS-232 port on a server.
When there is no console LAN, each server typically includes an RS-232 port for console communications. If a large number of servers are to be controlled, then a complex, hard-to-manage wiring bundle to each individual server""s RS-232 port must be implemented. In addition, a full-featured CRT console is typically needed to connect to the RS-232 port. Using an RS-232 port for console communications is sufficient for a standalone server, but when the server is integrated with many others in a common chassis, a separate cable for each server is difficult to maintain and configure. If any consolidation is to be done, it is typically implemented by a separate device outside of the chassis. Consequently, most customers route all of the cables a short distance to a special switch, such as those made by Raritan and Lantronics. Though this simplifies the cable bundle by giving a single port of access to the congregation of servers, it adds cost to the system in terms of money and space. When the server is racked or put in a data center, floor space is at a premium and the use of a full-featured CRT is undesirable.
One vendor, Ziatech (www.ziatech.com), has provided a server system with an LCD panel for limited communications with the server system. However, the Ziatech LCD panel does not contain a lockout key for multi-user arbitration, nor does the panel include an alpha-numeric pad, and is limited in its functionality.
It would be desirable for a server system to eliminate the need for external devices for console communications, and provide an LCD panel for local console communications that provides functionality beyond that provided by prior art systems.
One form of the present invention provides a server system including a plurality of printed circuit assemblies. The server system includes a chassis for housing the plurality of printed circuit assemblies. A server management card coupled to the plurality of printed circuit assemblies monitors and manages operation of the server system. The server management card receives and stores status information from the plurality of printed circuit assemblies. A first LCD panel is mounted on a first side of the chassis and is coupled to the server management card. A second LCD panel is mounted on a second side of the chassis and is coupled to the server management card.